Vehicle navigation systems are used in vehicles to present information to a driver and/or passenger of a vehicle. Such information may include geographic information, such as a map of roads that are in proximity to the vehicle. Other information may be audible information provided to the driver and/or passenger related to approaching turns or exits that must be taken to continue on a predetermined route.
The audible instructions are provided when approaching a turn or exit that should be taken by the driver. However, the audible instructions are not always desired when the driver is on a route that is known to the driver and/or a route that does require a turn, exit, etc. for an extended distance. In these instances, it may be common for the driver to deactivate the vehicle navigation system. However, the driver may still desire to be alerted when there is traffic congestion on the route, road construction on the route, a traffic accident on the route, and the like. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicle navigation systems that do not necessarily provide driving information to a driver and/or passenger of a vehicle when the driver is traveling on a “familiar route,” but do alert the driver and/or passenger when traffic congestion, construction, an accident, etc. is present on the familiar route.